


Up Against The Wall, Princess

by goldontheceilingg



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Aidou wants to be Kaname's bitch, Also Aidou is less sassy than usual, Blood stuff, Everybody hates Yuuki, Frottage, I blame the vampiric social hierarchy, I have regrets, Kaname's blood makes Zero a cocky little shit, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OOC, Pretty much hate sex, Well Zero's jacked up on Kaname blood so, up against the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldontheceilingg/pseuds/goldontheceilingg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the end of Vampire Knight season 1 and Zero's drinking Kaname's blood on the regular (I'm assuming this does carry on happening in Guilty idk I haven't started watching it yet don't hate me if this completely butchers the plot line of that).</p><p>Basically Zero's not used to pureblood blood and he's all power high after a feeding sesh, bumps into a typically bitchy Aidou in the hallway and jealousy- and hate-fuelled smut ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against The Wall, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic please Jesus do not have greatly high expectations going into this.  
> I also don't even ship this pairing idek where this came from in my brain. The most important thing is that no one is going to have a long soliloquy pining after Yuuki because she's fucking annoying and I hate her.  
> I feel like this changed directions a few times in the middle of writing it and it also did not turn out at all how I imagined it and I'm pretty sure it just sucks in general  
> Sorry y'all

Zero's head buzzed pleasantly as the rush of Kaname's blood started to take effect. Kuran had already, as was usual after letting Zero feed from him, stormed out with an air of slight humiliation, barking at Zero the order that he 'Clean up and get out'. Zero studied his reflection in the mirror of Kaname's en suite bathroom for signs of what had taken place a few moments earlier. His ordinarily lilac eyes were tinged a faint pink with the remnants of his bloodlust, and they stared back at him hungrily before he scrunched them shut and tightened his grip on the sink, willing his canines to recede back from the elongated fangs that the smell Kuran's blood had induced. A sharp crack sounded from below him and Zero's eyes snapped down to the two halves of porcelain he held, a sense of vague guilt washing over him before being replaced by the satisfaction that the pureblood would experience some consequences after practically forcing Zero into this whole drinking his blood fiasco. After being force-fed it once, how was Zero, pretty much a level E, expected to be able to refuse the lure of Kaname's addictive blood? Admittedly, a broken sink probably wouldn't inconvenience Kuran all that much, and Zero had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't the only en suite attached to the room, but still. Small victories.

Once he had gathered himself as much as the maddening power of Kaname's blood would allow him, he ambled out of Kaname's room languidly, having gotten over the shame of what was taking place between them by their second or third encounter. Initially Zero had baulked at the idea of anyone finding out about his reliance on Kuran, but after mulling the situation over he quickly realised that their set up was considerably more compromising for the pureblood in question than himself, what with how precious and powerful his blood was and Zero's (non-existent) vampiric social standing. With this thought in mind, he made his way to the entrance of the night school, daring one of Kuran's vampiric groupies to comfront him about being there, smell Kaname's blood on him and demand an explanation that Zero would be only too happy to give...

But despite common vampiric opinion, Zero wasn't an idiot. He knew that spilling about their little deal would cause unprecedented amounts of chaos amongst the night class and would most likely make him the target for a whole lot of pain. Not that Zero didn't think he could take them. With Kaname's blood in his veins mingling with his own he felt like he could take on anyone. Everyone. 

Wrapped up in his increasingly dramatic internal monologue, Zero was practically vibrating with adrenaline when he was halted at the foot of the staircase, mere metres from the front door, by a familiarly annoying voice.

"Kiryuu,"

The voice was instantly recognisable as Aidou's. He swivelled on his heel to see the blond entering the hall from a door behind one of the grand staircases Zero had just descended. A dark smirk threatened at the edges of Zero's mouth as he caught the falter in Aidou's step, and the delicate furrow of his brow. The temperature of the air seemed to drop a few degrees as Aidou's eyes narrowed, an action which forced the smirk out onto Zero's face, the vampire noble clearly having noticed the change in Zero's demeanour, and his apparent shift in power. 

"What are you doing here Kiryuu? And..." the smaller vampire's sea blue eyes widened as he recognised the scent that clung to the hunter's body " ..And why do you smell like Lord Kuran?"

In a split second Zero had used his borrowed speed to place himself in front of the blond vampire, and he grinned, all fang and arrogance. Taken by surprise, the large blue eyes widened a fraction further, and Aidou stepped back on impulse, his back barely grazing the cold wall behind him. Encouraged by this unusually submissive reaction from the smaller vampire, Zero pressed in closer, his entire being exuding a power he knew wasn't his to keep. 

"Take a guess, princess" 

He replied, his eyebrows raised enough to imply what he hadn't outright said. The familiar voice seemed to jolt Aidou out of his stupor and he raised an eyebrow as he began to inspect his immaculate nails prissily.

"If you think I'm going to believe that Kaname deemed a pathetic, Level E outcast like you worthy to be fed from by an all-powerful pureblood like himself, you're even more delusional than I thought you were"

He placed the fingertips he had been studying to Zero's blazer lightly, but with a firmness echoed in his steely eyes as he fixed Zero with a cold stare.

"Now get out of my home you mongrel, I have places to be"

The blond vampire applied enough pressure where his hand touched Zero's chest that should have had the hunter stumbling backwards. Instead, Zero's smile grew as his feet stayed planted where they were, and his hand came up to encircle Aidou's wrist in an iron grip, forcing it back to the smaller boy's side. He felt, rather than heard, Aidou's breath hitch as he moved his head to the side of his face, delivering a dark chuckle straight into the vampire's ear. He wondered vaguely whether the usually snarky blond's unexpected reactions to him were as a result of having the vampire's Lord's blood running through his veins. Whatever the reason, he was enjoying holding the high ground of his encounter with the ease of a pureblood, and intended to have at least a little fun with it.

From where his mouth rested a mere inch from the shell of Aidou's ear, he spoke the words that he knew would cause the biggest shit storm in the history of the Cross Academy night class. So maybe being high on Kaname's blood wasn't the best frame of mind to be making decisions in. He couldn't really have cared less at this point.

"You think I let Kuran drink from me? What kind of sick little bitch do you have to be to consider it an honour to be drained of your goddamn life force, regardless of who's doing it? Oh no, Aidou, what happened between me and your precious Lord Kuran was a far sweeter experience for me. I think I finally understand why you all act like little bitches in heat just from the mention of his blood. I mean I know my only comparable experience is with Yuuki's blood, but you've tasted her, you know how sweet she is. And let me tell you princess, after drinking from a pureblood? Whole new ballpark. Incom-fucking-parable"

His smile as razor sharp as his teeth, Zero punctuated his remark with a hard nip to the shell of his prey's ear, quickly sweeping his tongue over the mark to collect the twin beads of blood that welled up there. He could feel Aidou an unsteady mess beneath the cage of his body, and he drew back to see the expression that his revelation had caused. Aidou's face seemed to be a tumultuous blend of dazed and pissed off and a flare of heat made itself known at the base of Zero's stomach as he awaited the blond's response.

"Yo-you're lying... Lord Kuran would never... Kaname would never let filth like you..." 

Even as he said the words, Aidou's face betrayed him. His brows knitted together as his thoughts were practically broadcast across his expression; Zero's unexplainable increase in power, the smell of Kaname's blood clinging to him, the faint traces of red still colouring his irises. Zero blanched as he realised that Aidou's eyes were filling with tears. The watery gaze met his sharply and the blond bared his teeth in an almost entirely animalistic growl.

"Why you? You, the Level E, mongrel filth who couldn't show appropriate respect for his superiors if he was forced to his knees with his own Bloody Rose to his head! When I have been there defending him, bending to his every whim, loving him and never once asking for a thing in return. But it wasn't good enough... I wasn't..."

A fierce urge came over Zero to control the situation. He had started this for fun, for god sake, for entertainment. Not to have a fucking therapy session with the bitchiest vampire at Cross Academy! He hastily tried to draw the encounter back into safe territory. He gripped Aidou's chin harshly, forcing blue eyes to meet lilac. 

"Look at me, Aidou. Why would Kuran want you when you're acting like a snivelling little brat? I know you want to be his one and only little bitch. But if you've spent half a second in the same room as him and Yuuki you know that's not going to happen. You want him, I currently have a part of him inside me. Ergo, right now I'm pretty much the closest you're ever going to get"

Zero pressed forward again, using his grip on Aidou's chin to tilt his head away from him, effectively baring the blonde's neck. He slowly and deliberately blew a cool breath onto what he had come to think of as the vampiric sweet spot, the patch of neck where fangs could pierce clean through to the jugular, minimal resistance. Zero let a triumphant smirk stretch across his face as Aidou shivered underneath him, body still tensed but bowed into the hunter subconsciously. Fangs extended, Zero dragged the sharpened canines lightly against the smooth neck presented to him, chasing his movements with a flick of his tongue. A high keen reached Zero's ears and it took him a second to process that it had come from underneath him, from Aidou. 

He slid a thigh in-between Aidou's legs slowly, making a noise of approval when he found evidence of the blond's willingness there. He pulled back just long enough to make lock gazes with the boy pressed against him, and seeing the warring submission and determination there, drove back towards the pale throat to claim the blood of a noble vampire for the second time that night. Still unused to the inevitable sexual desires linked to the exchanging of blood between vampires, the surge of heat accompanied by the first heady drop of blood caused a low moan to rip out of Zero. An answering hitch of breath and whimper was supplied by Aidou as the lithe blond began to buck and writhe against the lean hunter almost uncontrollably. The urge to claim, to possess was nearly overwhelming and Zero started as he realised that at some point one of his hands had locked both of Aidou's wrists above his head and against the wall, angling his body so that to get the friction he craved, the blond had to arch his back into the hunter, the perfect little submissive bitch. Having broken his bite, in order to lave the surrounding area with his tongue and collect any spilled blood, broken fragments of 'all mine' and 'my perfect bitch' drifted into Zero's awareness and he froze mid lick as the realisation that the words were coming from his lips hit him hard. 

A fist clenched in his shirt suddenly twisted in the starched fabric and Zero snapped his head towards Aidou in time to receive a mouthful of slick tongue and sharp teeth. The kiss was aggressive, and although Zero couldn't say he disliked the blond taking the initiative, he quickly gained control of it, shifting his weight back into Aidou and chasing the kiss into the smaller vampire's mouth. As the minutes progressed, the pair, especially Aidou, grew more frantic and they chased their climaxes, Zero's hands alternating between the blond's hips and hair, both helping him along and restraining him when needing to assert his control. Eventually Aidou slowed, though he showed no signs of having reached his pleasure.

"I need... Kiry- Zero I need your..."

The usually composed blond looked wild and needy, the back of his previously neat hair mashed up against the wall and vaguely resembling a yellow cactus. Or a shrub of some kind. Fortunately, although the blond was uncharacteristically unable to express himself eloquently enough to get across what he wanted from the hunter, Zero knew what would serve to push the other vampire over the edge. He placed his forearm across Aidou's hips firmly, completely stopping the other from moving, then used the index finger of his other hand to press against the tip of one of his canines. Immediately a red pearl of blood appeared in the centre of the fingertip, the dark crimson a stark contrast to the hunters milky white skin. Aidou's eyes tracked every movement, his eyes a deep pink, bordering on complete crimson, eyelids dropping low as he gazed at Zero with single minded focus. 

"I know what you need, princess. A good little bitch like you deserves his treat, and oh is this a treat. Part me, part you and part pureblood; I can give it to you if you want it"

Aidou's eyes reached their bloodlust fogged peak, the almost luminous red fixed on Zero's finger and glazed over from his words. The hunter held the crimson bead just out of reach, waiting for the smaller vampire's reply with dark anticipation.

"Lord Kiryuu, Master, Zero, please. I am yours to do with what you please... Just please give me your blood... I need it Zero, please"

Satisfaction made Zero generous, he motioned for Aidou to open his mouth, and when the other early followed his instruction he rewarded him with a single drop of blood, placing the pad of his finger against the blond's awaiting tongue firmly. Immediately Aidou sprung to life, mouth and tongue working along Zero's finger with skill and greed, the hunter's increased healing ability causing his wound to heal within a matter of seconds, depriving the blond of what he needed. There was a moment of suspended silence, in which every part of the lithe blond beneath Zero seemed to strain, to grasp at the last strings of his control. Finally, Zero strung a finger into Aidou's hair roughly and directed him towards his neck, a momentarily locked gaze enough to reassure the blond that he was allowed to fulfil his bloodlust, and to take what he needed. 

Within minutes the pair were back to writhing against each other desperately, the action of being drained taking a small amount of power out of Zero's thrusts, a fact which was all but made up for by the enthusiastic blond attached to his neck, who was doing enough work for the both of them put together. Before long the hunter decided it was time to reassert his control and, bringing Aidou's head back away from his neck, Zero started a dizzying assault of kisses, nips and bites across the smaller vampire's neck and exposed collarbones. The hunter's unrelenting attention mingled with the heady afterglow of Zero's blood quickly drove Aidou to the edge, and he crashed over it immediately, desperate for relief after being at Zero's mercy for so long. Feeling Aidou finish, Zero took advantage of the other's boneless state to take one last draught of his blood, the rich taste combined with the aggressive friction against his front quickly sending him spiraling to his own release. 

For a full minute the pair stood, leaning heavily against each other as they panted lightly. Having fed more than the other, Zero recovered first and stepped back gracefully, leaving Aidou to slide slightly further down the wall. He seemed to mentally survey the situation quickly before raising an eyebrow, mouth quirking in amusement. He moved towards the door, pausing before he stepped out to glance back at his conquest with amused admiration. He flicked his lilac eyes over the ruffled, flushed and just generally thoroughly debauched form of Hanabusa Aidou and let an easy smirk fall into place.

"Good talk, princess. Send my regards to the night class"

As he walked down the path back to the day school, his extra sensitive hearing allowed him to pick up the distinctive thunk of Aidou banging his head against the wall.


End file.
